How I fell in love with you
by Aoi57
Summary: A series of different short events of how Karma and Okuda fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of their characters in any way, all of the characters and story belong to Yūsei Matsui. **

_Snowfall_

Manami Okuda trudged slowly down the mountain through the snow that had accumulated rapidly throughout the school day. What once was a dusting of snow now almost reached her knees. Which even on a normal day would be hard on her, but today was especially bad with her recently sprained ankle. Her small frame shivered slightly at every gust of wind, her black braids quickly coming undone. She stop momentarily, straitening her glasses completely,unaware of the other figure traveling at a much faster pace towards her.

"Okuda-san ~ " it chimed , "better hurry I think your starting to turn blue~" a muffled playful, male voice that she immediately reconsigned as Karma's greeted, stopping besides her.

" H-hello K-karma-kun" she stuttered as she turned to face him, a soft smile on her face.

"A-actually I'm more l-likely to get hypothermia first to be honest..." she said trailing off. Warily looking down the rest of the mountain then glancing at her ankle with dread.

"Hmm,well we wouldn't want either of those to happen,mhm, and you do have a sprained ankle.., guess we'll just have to improvise" he stated casually suddenly scooping her into his arms,carrying her bridal style.

She squeaked out in surprise ,"K-karma-kun w-what are you d-doing!" she stammered blushing profusely.

"Helping" he stated muffled through his red scarf,holding her fast as she struggled lightly trying to get out of his grip.

By the time Karma reached the bottom of the mountain,Okuda's face was redder than Karma's hair.

"K-karma y-you can p-put me down n-now" she stammered

" Ah right,of course" he stated making him begrudgingly set her down on to the already plowed pavement. After they walk for a good 5 mins in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Okuda's soft voice made Karma turn towards her

"T-thank y-you K-karma for t-the help" she stuttered shifting awkwardly hiding her violet eyes behind her bangs, pulling at the edges of her sleeves.

" No need to thank, Okuda-san,couldn't just leave you to freeze mhm" he smirked teasingly. Just before turning to walk again,he saw a pleasant smile form on her face,that made him quickly pulled his scarf up more to hide his faint growing blush. Completely unaware of the blush also on the petite science lover.

Later when they reached Okuda's house she gave a bright smile as she waved goodbye,closing the door behind, when a weird unidentified feeling of butterfly's happened to both parties.

"What was that?" they both thought; Okuda from behind her door and Karma as he strolled home. The snow starting to becoming heavier.

**Thank you all so much for reading! I really enjoy this couple a lot! please leave your feed back and suggestions in the comments. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pretty Amazing_

The science lab was silent, except for a faint hum and clinking glass of a crimson haired young man and raven haired young woman. As she was carrying out her experiments, the late afternoon sun streamed into the empty classroom, casting shadows aimlessly. The boy wordlessly observed her scrutinizing each chemical, meticulously measuring each one.

"Arm-kun? Karma-kun?" The girl called out.

"Hmm...yeah?" He replied; halting his humming to look up towards the bifocal girl.

" Are y-you okay, I was calling you for a bit?"

"Ah, sorry,sorry, Manami. Just thinking..." He chuckled awkwardly and internally cringed.

"I see. C-can you p-pass me that then, please? " she questioned, pointing to the empty beaker beside him.

He nodded as he handed her the glass vile, "Here."

"Thank you," a warm smile spread across her face as she took hold of the vile.

His eyes widened and a faint blush quickly painted his cheeks," Ah..Of course." He Swiftly tried to hide his blush by replacing it with his signature smirk.  
"What are you making?" He inquired.

The question brought the petite young woman to life, a joyous spark filling her as she excitedly explained her newest experiment.

"You know, Manami, you're really pretty, " Karma suddenly blurted out. His eyes widened again as he registered his words.

Both figures froze, blushing.

"W-what?" She asked.

"P-pretty amazing! Amazing," he quickly covered with a small laugh. "You really should let people finish their sentences, Manami. It will cause misunderstandings." Sighing in relief at his quick save.

"A-ah Amazing! I-I'm glad you t-think so..." She stuttered back. Her blush still prominent, "T-thank you."

"Mhm"

The room turned into an unusual and awkward silence.

Manami quickly got back to her chemicals forgetting about her previous explanation, as Karma silently berated himself for his inability to keep his thoughts to himself. After awhile of silently working, Manami suddenly broke the silence again.

"You know what Karma,?" She questioned fully setting down both beakers, a small smile on her face as she turned to face the crimson hair young man before her.

"Hmm?" He answered, shifting towards her again with a look of curiosity.

" I think you're pretty amazing too"

* * *

**_Sorry for such a late update...xD Hope you all enjoyed! _**

**_Please don't forget to comment! :)_**

**_-Aoi _**


End file.
